


i found us together

by birdinglasses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, jaewin just really miss each other, mark shows up for literally like two seconds but i figured id stick him in there anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdinglasses/pseuds/birdinglasses
Summary: “Prove it,” the lilt in Sicheng’s voice changed into something of a whisper, and when Jaehyun looked back up, he could see the shift in his friend’s eyes.“How?”“Kiss me.”He spoke softly, like a child sharing a secret.





	i found us together

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely self-indulgent

Jaehyun and Sicheng have been separated for what felt like eternities. And Jaehyun wasn’t really counting the days, but _if_ he were, he would say it’d been exactly two months, five days, and thirty seven minutes since he’d last seen Sicheng. But he definitely was not counting.

 

Ever since Sicheng had begun promotions in China, and Jaehyun had been swept away in preparations for his own activities abroad, the two found that they were constantly missing each other—by several days or even by mere hours—and with every nanosecond that ticked by, Jaehyun was growing impatient. Things felt strange without Sicheng. He’d grown so used to the other’s company, so comfortable having a shoulder to sleep on during flights, a hand to grasp under the table at dinners, and another body to occupy the other side of his bed that every day he went without him felt like another form of torture.

 

So, like every evening spent without Sicheng’s company, Jaehyun sulked his way into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal for dinner. If practice hadn’t absolutely kicked his ass today, he might’ve opted for the more sophisticated meal of instant ramen, but he currently felt like a dead man alive, limbs like dead weight, sore to the point of numbness. If Sicheng were here, he probably would’ve complained that cereal wasn’t a proper meal and forced Jaehyun to cook rice cakes for the both of them. He pouted as he ate his soggy honey nut cheerios.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re crying over Sicheng again,” Mark grumbled as he walked into the kitchen to grab a can of soda.

 

“So what if I am?” Jaehyun replied defensively, hunched over his bowl of cereal like a neanderthal protecting his fire.

 

“Dude, he’s literally on his way here from the airport right now, stop being so dramatic.”

 

“He’s _what_?”

 

“Staff didn’t tell you? Their China promotions ended early, Sicheng’s coming back tonight,” Mark popped a can of Coke open with a loud crack, sipping on it as he looked at Jaehyun from across the kitchen.

 

“I—” Jaehyun’s words caught in his throat as his heart buzzed in excitement, “why didn’t anyone tell me?”

 

Mark shrugged, “Dunno. Must’ve forgot.” And with that, he walked back out of the kitchen and down the hall into Johnny’s room.

 

* * *

 

A whopping twenty minutes went by before Jaehyun heard the door to their dorm swing open and the wheels of a suitcase skip over the threshold from his bedroom. The one he shared with Sicheng. Footsteps shuffled down the hall, growing nearer until they stopped outside Jaehyun’s door. The door hadn’t even fully opened when Jaehyun broke out into the widest smile he’d worn in two months. As soon as Sicheng’s eyes landed on him, his mouth tugged up in one to match.

 

“You’re back,” Jaehyun said as the other finished lugging his suitcase into the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Yeah,” Sicheng giggled, hand scratching the back of his head as he tried to acclimate to the familiar place again, taking to the task of unpacking his suitcase to occupy himself.

 

“How was China?”

 

“Good. Really good actually,” Sicheng’s eye lit up, “it felt nice to be back. I didn’t even realize how much I missed being home until I was there.”

 

“Did you miss me?” Jaehyun smiled.

 

Sicheng tilted his head, a glint in his eye and a shy smile rounding out the apples of his cheeks the only real answer Jaehyun needed that, yes, he’d missed him like crazy. He’d be delusional to think otherwise. They were two peas in a pod, you couldn’t have one without the other, and on the occasion that they were forced to be without, everything felt disarray, like putting a puzzle together only to realize you’re missing the final piece. “Yes, I did.”

 

“How much?” Jaehyun taunted, walking over to where Sicheng was standing over his unzipped suitcase.

 

Sicheng pondered the question for a moment, “Enough.”

 

“That’s too vague,” Jaehyun’s hand instinctively grabbing for the other’s, “be more specific.”

 

A roll of the eyes and then, “Enough to drive me insane.”

 

Jaehyun didn’t miss the way Sicheng’s cheeks blossomed in pink. “I guess I missed you, too,” he shrugged.

 

Sicheng’s jaw dropped as he smacked the other with his free hand.

 

“Joking! I’m joking!” Jaehyun exclaimed to stop the assault, peeking at his bicep to survey the damage. “I really did miss you, though, Sichengie.”

 

“Prove it,” the lilt in Sicheng’s voice changed into something of a whisper, and when Jaehyun looked back up after nursing his reddened arm, he could see the shift in his friend’s eyes.

 

“How?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

He spoke softly, like a child sharing a secret.

 

“Where?” Jaehyun asked, his hand wrapped around Sicheng’s pulling it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it as he stared at the man standing in front  of him. “Here?”

 

Sicheng visibly gulped and nodded as he watched Jaehyun turn his hand over and ghost his lips across his wrist. He could feel his pulse thrumming against his mouth, a thousand horses stampeding under his skin.

 

“Here?” he asked again.

 

Sicheng nodded his head for the second time.

 

“Use your words, baby,” Jaehyun gently requested. Sicheng was always the quieter of the two, only speaking when there was a reason to, and while Jaehyun had learned to crack through his shell and open him up, words always fled him in moments like this. When his pupils were blown wide in wonderment and his heart was practically jumping through his chest.

 

“Here,” Sicheng said, tapping once on his cheek. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. Still, he leaned in and placed a hand on his shoulder as he pecked Sicheng’s cheek.

 

“Is that all?” he asked. Though it wasn’t really much a question as it was a prompt.

 

Sicheng stared at him a breath longer before speaking, “Lips.”

 

Jaehyun smirked. _It took him long enough._ He’d always be willing to go at Sicheng’s pace, though he might always be just as eager. Grabbing him by the waist and swiftly pulling him to his chest, Jaehyun fit his hand around the side of Sicheng’s neck, angling him just right to slot their mouths together. However, he hovered millimeters away from his lips, listening to the way Sicheng’s breath hitched every time their lips brushed and stuck without really kissing, watching the way his eyes would flutter and bore into his own in a daze. It wasn’t until Sicheng let out a soft whine, an urge for Jaehyun to quit teasing him, that he finally kissed him properly.

 

It was slow at first, mouths relearning the shapes and divots of the other after months apart. Jaehyun guided Sicheng backwards until he was pushed up against his dresser, the edge of it digging into his thighs his cue to shimmy on top of it, not once removing his lips from Jaehyun’s. It was sweet and divine and all consuming, hands roaming up Sicheng’s legs as Jaehyun stood in between them and another pair just the same slipping and pressing underneath his shirt. It felt like a new religion.

 

Breathing grew into heaving as Jaehyun pulled at the roots of Sicheng’s hair, his neck bending back and leaving plenty of room for pink lips and tongue to map out a path of bruises to his collarbone, each lick and bite earning a soft groan in its wake. Sicheng’s legs wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist, using his body as leverage to pull himself to the edge of the dresser and impossibly closer to the other boy.

 

“Jaehyun,” Sicheng whimpered, “you can’t—” _pant_ “leave bruises—” _pant_ “somebody will see.” He finally managed to gather the restraint to pull Jaehyun’s head back away from his purple-painted neck. “We have schedules tomorrow.”

 

“It’s a little too late for that now,” Jaehyun bit his lip to stifle a laugh, eyes stealing glances at the state of wreck the other’s neck was in.

 

“Oh my god,” Sicheng sighed, leaning his forehead against his shoulder.

 

“It’s fine, the stylists will cover them up with makeup anyway,” Jaehyun gingerly kissed his temple. Sicheng lifted his head to stare miserably at him. “Do you want to stop?”

 

Sicheng pouted and shook his head, pecking Jaehyun’s lips repeatedly.

 

“Did you really miss me that much?” Jaehyun grinned in between pecks.

 

Leaning into a more languid, lingering kiss, Sicheng whined, “Yeah, I did,” before nuzzling their noses together.

 

“Me, too,” Jaehyun whispered before sealing his lips with another kiss and lifting Sicheng off the dresser, all previous fatigue dissolving from his muscles, and carrying him over to his bed.

 

Jaehyun hovered over him and laid kisses across his skin, though Sicheng was quick to flip him over, straddling his lap. If Sicheng had to live through the embarrassment of watching the stylists’ flustered faces as they try to conceal the mess on his neck, then it was only right he even out the playing field. And with the way Jaehyun was gasping underneath him as Sicheng bit and licked along the underside of his jaw, it didn’t seem like he minded. So, he lined bruises down his neck to match his own, taking his sweet time as Jaehyun’s hips bucked beneath him.

 

And Sicheng’s half-unpacked suitcase stayed laid abandoned on the floor through the evening and into the night. He could always unpack another day.

**Author's Note:**

> [slams fists on table] i miss jaewin!!!!! i am just a bird looking for some spare jaewin crumbs to satiate my appetite for wholesome, fulfilling friendships
> 
> maybe a lil kiss kiss too


End file.
